


Chocolate

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: Random, cute fluff moments...... [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Easter, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's introduced to chocolate in a very private setting, nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this was a fanfic conjured of a light bulb moment whilst talking about Easter lol. Hope you enjoy. I knwo I enjoyed writing it ....I need to go have a cold shower now byeeeeee.

"You have Easter?!"

"What?"

"Easter, the celebration of Christ's rebirth or something along those lines." Lexa was still confused at Clarke's assumption of their traditions of Bunnter - grounder 'Easter', according to Clarke.

"We had celebrations on the ark for it, not big ones of course, we didn't have the materials or resources to carry out the extravagant descriptions from textbooks." Lexa nods along.

She had previously been describing a celebration that was to happen tomorrow after Clarke had asked what all the preparations were for, whilst they were walking round the closed market stalls.

The sun had set, and Lexa had finished the day's meetings and plans. She had offered for Clarke to accompany her to walk around Polis at night, they had walked around at night before but they had been far and few inbetween.

The stalls they walked past had minimal objects on their tables and posts, colours so rarely seen, and animal trinkets were everywhere. Lexa must say she liked this celebration of them all, the day was just warm, and vibrant and cheery and so very joyful. Everyone would be in high spirits and children played and danced the day away with their fellow friends and accomplices, even the night-bloods got the day off.

"Klark, it is a time of celebration, of the start of the warmer months, of summer. The colours are to represent the summer blooms, new soil and plentiful crops. Which is why you will often find food stands full of sweats and vegetables. Lamb, eggs .... chocolate."

"CHOCOLATE!?" Those within a quarter mile radius would have been able to hear Clarke's sudden outburst, obviously exited by the idea of the sweat substance. "I have to try that Lex, we've only ever read about it, dreamed about it. Is it as delicious as they say?" Lexa nods, a grin stretching her lips, happy that Clarke was happy, no, she isn’t 'happy' she's ecstatic.

"Yes Klark, many varieties, flavours and combinations. When tomorrow comes I will treat you. I'll take you to the best chocolatiere and buy the best she has." Clarke let Lexa's hand go, allowing her arms to fly round her waist and unceremoniously hoist the brunette into the air, she started spinning and Lexa couldn't help but wrap her arms around the giggling blonde's neck.

"Yes, sooooo yes.You are now officially my favourite person in the whole entire world." Lexa laughed, the late city goers watching on eager to see their young leader to have finally found someone.

Clarke placed her down and with a clearing of her throat tried to regain her composure, stoic mask falling into place, smile still there but not as prominent. "You will like the chocolate Klark, it is like eating the nectar of the Gods." Clarke giggled and fell back to their comfortable pace, hand-in-hand, walking aimlessly.

They get back later that night, going straight to The Heda's room, contentedly worn out from the long walk and pleasant conversation brought up by Polis' people.

Once Clarke had changed into her night garments she flops back onto the bed and sighs, a grin placed very firmly on her face. "You know Lex, I absolutely adore this city. It's people, the life on the streets, it's leader..." She hears a chuckle come from the opposite side of the bathroom door, where Lexa was undoing her braids.

"You flatter me Klark. But I would not be the leader I am today without you by my side. The Heda and Wanheda fighting wars and leading their people together." Clarke laughs heartily at Lexa's fantasising.

"Hurry up! I'm getting cold." Lexa comes into the room not a second later and jumps onto the bed and on top of Clarke, pinning her hands above her head in the process.

"You will love the chocolate, it is like the spirits have gifted us this delicacy themselves." Clarke grins and leans up, trying to capture Lexa in a kiss, but the brunette just smiles and pulls out of reach, the blonde unable to move any further from where The Heda pinned her down.

Without her realising, Lexa was flipped and now lay underneath the blonde, an evil glint in her eyes. She leans down to whisper beside Lexa's head, "I intend to worship you tonight my goddess." Lexa writhes and whimpers beneath her eliciting a wider grin and a firmer hold.

***

"Come on Klark." Lexa had started her way towards the elevator at the end of the corridor, Clarke had refused to get up, opting to oggle the warrior's very toned body, and not get ready for the coming day. They were to be expected to attend the day's activities to honour those who go to great lengths to provide for her people.

A bang, thump and rapid succession of shuffles later and they were both in the elevator, with Clarke still pulling her fleece on and braiding her hair into a functional position.

They had agreed the previous night, however biased the decision was due to the position Clarke had Lexa, that they would walk the majority of Polis' markets and stands before going to the chocolatiere.

They stopped by many looking at what was to offer. Many merchants gave them gifts some more eccentric than others, some bigger or heavier and some just outright outrageous, but they accepted them non the less knowing they must have worked for days to get everything ready.

Lexa stood nearby as a little girl ran up to Clarke, offering up an extensive leg strap, with what looked like an ornate array of knifes that held stones set into the leather. The smile that stretched Clarke's cheeks could have melted Lexa, and she almost did when she leant down to hug the little girl. Who then proceeded to run back to her mum behind one of the stands.

The blonde looked towards Lexa and grinned, then bent down to fix the strap to her thigh, she wiggled her leg about a bit feeling the weight and manoeuvrability and nodded to an anxious little girl who then squealed and buried her face in her mother's legs.

They carried on until Clarke stopped, face tilted to the sky breathing deeply. "Mmmmhh, that smells _heavenly_." Lexa smirked at the girl and then moved to the food stall right next to them. She purchased two chicken skewers, laden with mushrooms peppers, tomatoes and onions. She held one up to Clarke and watched the primitive look as she eyed the stick.

She bit into it and groaned. Those around them cheered at the Wanheda's delight in their food. Clarke blushed and looked away, too shy. Lexa laughed causing the others to laugh and carry on about their day.

"I have somewhere to show you." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and led her through the crowds. She looked back once to see the blonde half way through her skewer.

They came to a stop infront of a closed off stand, it extended farther than the other stands and had a certain finesse to it that Clarke couldn't quite place. Lexa looked at her before opening the flap and stepping inside leaving Clarke in the hustle and bustle of the busy causeway. She followed Lexa through the flap and gasped.

The air was thick with sweet scents and was good enough to eat, everywhere she looked her eyes found sweets and savouries. There was a glass counter at the back which was where Lexa was talking to a kindly middle aged woman, in a brown spattered white apron and her hair tied up into a loose bun. She laughed at something Lexa said and went into the back of the stand.

Clarke took her time, going around all trays and bowls of confections. There were labels beneath them, some with Trigedasleng and some with French. Typical, the French on the ark always seemed to be stereotyped into knowing their sweets and desserts, the sad truth is that the stereotype was real. But Clarke didn't complain, she got a taste of the old days, before the war.

She came to a stop infront of what must have been chocolate, there were about thirty different trays, taking up at least half of the stands surfaces. The chocolates that decorated them looked too good to eat and Clarke so wished the ark had had the capabilities to make chocolate in space.

The woman came back and handed the package to Lexa, who took it reluctantly, unwilling to take it without paying.

She walked to where Clarke stood admiring the delectables and surprised the girl when she cleared her throat after a few more seconds of her eyes gorging on the bon-bons.

"Sorry, they just all look, _so good_." She groaned out earning a chuckle from both Lexa and the woman.

"Good by Delty." She waved at the young couple as they exited, Lexa took Clarke's hand in her free one and guided her until the crowds thinned and the stalls dispersed.

She led the blonde through the tree line just behind the last of the stalls and kept walking for a good few minutes. She took a left, over boulders and on flat plane of fallen pine needles and through a dense row of shrubbery.

"Close your eyes." Clarke giggled and did as instructed. Lexa then wrapped a cloth round the girl's head and made sure she couldn't see.

"Is this really necessary?" Lexa hummed the affirmative and moved to behind the blonde where she placed her palm on her lower back and bushed gently until she started moving.

"Be careful here, it's a little slippery." Clarke rolled her eyes, she would be careful but she couldn't see to be cautious.

She then felt the brunette push her back against a wall, probably stone and then she pressed herself to the front of Clarke. Making a stone-Clarke-Lexa sandwich, she giggled and blushed at their close proximity and found Lexa's cheek to peck. A hand on her hip told her to move right and she did until she felt the wall fall away and the sounds of the dense forest turn into droplet echoes.

Lexa guided ehr further into what she suspected was a cave until she could hear running water getting closer and closer. On of Lexa's hands came away from her side and she heard the tell tale sound of ivy being moved.

She was guided further still until a breathy "stop" came from beside her head. She shivered at the tone but stopped non the less.

"We are here." Clarke felt the cloth fall away. "You may look now Klark."

"May I?" she laughed and slowly pried her eyes open taking a moment to adjust to the light. The sight that met her was breath taking.

Straight ahead of her, down a short pure white bank was a pond, not big but still beautiful, the white bank extended all the way around the pond running up to ivy covered walls that were about seven metres away. There was a mixture of ivys from green ivy to golden ivy to hedera ivy, they stretched up a good few feet before they gave way to bleeding hearts that hung down from the lattice of tree roots. Dispersed light came in through the cracks casting the whole place in a slight glow, giving it this plethora of otherworldly beauty.

She turned to Lexa, mouth still hung open and wrapped her up in the tightest hug she could muster. "Thank you, it's gorgeous." She husked, before pulling back and kissing her softly.

Lexa pulled back, content to just sigh and let her hands fall to Clarke's waist and lower back. "It's a hot spring, I found this place whilst hunting a few years ago. It's shallow and stays warm even through the harshest of winter days." Clarke hummed and pulled away.

She started stripping, never taking her eyes away from Lexa's as each garment is flung onto the slowly growing pile until she was completely bare, she back tracked until she felt the slope even out a little and warm water lapped at her heels.

Lexa just stood there gawping at the deity before her. How on Earth she deserved such a perfect partner she couldn't fathom, the fates obviously looked favourably upon her miserable life.

Clarke was now lain down on her front, submerged by the water and it was heaven, amplified when Lexa started stripping herself leaving the package from earlier to one side.

She picked it back up until she only had the necklace Clarke had given her for basically putting up with her bitchiness.

The brunette waded about half way in, right infront of Clarke, the water's surface reaching just past the apex of her thighs, she bent her knees so that her nipples were just below the surface and she was almost face to face with Clarke.

Taking the lid off the package she started talking, quietly to suit their surroundings. "I asked Delty to get three of her best and three of my favourites, I'm certain you will like them." She pulled out the first of the chocolates and held it to Clarke's lips, waiting for pale lips to close around the sweet.

The blonde did so with vigour, licking the tips of Lexa's fingers as well as the chocolate. "That one is plain milk, so you can see what it tastes like on it's own." Clarke hummed and started to chew her pupils growing in size and her humming turning into groaning as the flavour of it spread through her mouth.

"You were right Lex, I definitely love this." They both chuckled as Clarke finished the treat and pulled out the next.

"This one's caramel, one of my favourites." This time instead of doing what she did before she took a bite out of it then passed back to the blonde to enjoy.

"Ooohhh, that one's nice, sweet."

"So it should be, caramel is basically pure sugar." Clarke laughed, a husky sultry one that had shivers racing through Lexa's spine. She grinned and pulled out the next. "Now _this_ one, this one is my ultimate absolute top favourite. It is dark chocolate with a strawberry fondant in it." Clarke hummed.

Devouring the small parcel of sugar in mere seconds. "I like the balance of bitter and sweet from the chocolate and berry. I can see why you like it."

"Wait until you try the violet creams, Mmmhhhh." Lexa couldn't help but steal a few before passing one to Clarke, her face stuffed as she watched Clarke take the chocolate from her now very chocolatey fingers.

She couldn't resist the chocolate coated lips any longer and swept in to steel a kiss before pulling back and retrieving the next. She smiled at the whine the blonde did, "Patience Klark, this one's um....oh hazelnut. Nut chocolate encased nut basically." Clarke nodded and ate that one too, smiling at the contrasting textures.

"Mmhh, nutty just like you." A blush rose up her neck and face, feeling it even more without having the khol there to hide it. The sky girl grinned and pecked her on the cheek before settling back onto her front, floating in the expanse of water.

"And last but not least-" she pulled a white chocolate, with a light dusting of what must be chocolate powder. "This one's vanilla, it's nice, bit too rich for me though." Lexa stated as she held it out for the pale girl to take from her.

Her immediate reaction got Lexa worried though, she pulled a face of disgust. "What? what is it? does it taste off? do feel alright, a sudden onslaught of chocolate is never good for any beginner. Is it too sweet? Bitter? What abo-"

"Lex, calm down. I was just taken aback by the bitterness at first, heh, sheesh calm down."Lexa let out a shaky breath relaxing slightly at the blonde's slight jesting.

"You had me worried there." She chuckled and shook her head before moving back to the bank, taking the box of chocolates from Lexa. She took out one of the violet creams and waded back into the water, reaching an arm around the tanned neck infront of her.

"Last one, do you want it?" Lexa nodded, her eyes widening as she watched Clarke and the chocolate. "You'll have to come get it then, won't you?" With that she places it between her teeth and leans back, grinning down at the older woman.

"You are mean Clarke of the Skaikru." The statement just makes the girl grin wider and bury one of her hands into the soft curls at the back of Lexa's neck, she shivers at the touch before leaning forward and won the sweet through a kiss which involved a lot of tongue a sucked lip and a bitten one and Lexa now in possession of the chocolate instead of Clarke.

Before she could finish the chocolate however, Clarke leaned forward again and kissed her, letting her tongue slide about the left over hue of chocolate in Lexa's mouth. "Mmmhhh, you taste even better in chocolate. We are getting them again Commander." Clarke angled in and kissed her, trailing from her lips to her jaw to her neck and then back to under her jaw. All the while, Lexa taking everything in her power to not absolutely ravish the sultry goddess infront of her.


End file.
